


Cue the Elevator Music

by NappingStabbingBlooking



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Blood, Cute, First Meetings, Fluff, Just kidding it's gonna be a Two Shot, M/M, One Shot, Trapped In Elevator, Vampire Ryan, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9329960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NappingStabbingBlooking/pseuds/NappingStabbingBlooking
Summary: Ryan gets stuck in an elevator together with a cute guy in glasses and a purple hoodie, which wouldn't really be so bad- except it's been a couple of days since he's last fed and man, does he smell absolutelydelicious.AKA Trapped in an elevator with a hungry vampire! AU.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyeee look what I put all my creative energy into instead of the multi-fic uncompleted work I haven't updated in over a month  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Vampire AU/Trapped in an Elevator AU.

Today had been a long and tiring day for Ryan. 

Although, that was typically every given work day for him. 

Ryan hated nothing more than his current job, which included sitting in a cramped cubicle behind a computer, doing mind numbing and pointless work for hours on end. He initially thought working at a desk would be good for him, seeing as he very much enjoyed playing PC games at home, but he soon realized that was not the case. 

Maybe if he was doing something he cared about more, like web developing or even writing, Ryan wouldn't mind his job. Instead, he was an editor, and boy did he hate it. 

If Ryan could change anything in his life, it would be that he had seriously pursued a career in acting. Theater was the only thing he had really taken to during his years in college, and he had been damn good at it. He loved entertaining people, but he was incredibly discouraged he would ever land a real role, due to his... condition.

See, Ryan was a vampire. You think with it being the twenty first century, people would be more accepting of diversity and the works, but apparently that doesn't really apply to those who are dead. 

He was not very employer friendly, that was for sure. 

To be fair, vampires had revealed themselves peacefully not even twenty years ago. The older generations were still somehow shocked and outraged by the existence of vampires. There were still wars being fought and laws being created, societies forming and disbanding as some people joined the vampire right's movement and others opposed it. 

All in all, Ryan was lucky to have held his current job, which was more than willing to work with him and his extra needs, like putting up blackout curtains over the windows that shone direct sunlight in his direction, and allowing him to store blood bags in the private mini fridge of his boss' office, bless her soul. 

Before this job, he had worked in construction, one of the only places of employment willing to hire just about anyone who showed up on their door step, but that was almost five years ago. 

In the recent years, vampires were becoming more and more welcomed into society. Granted, it would be just as easy to purchase colored eye contacts and slip into hiding for a shot at acting, but Ryan was an activist and had already lived many years of his life in solitude and in hiding, so covering up his identity somehow felt wrong to him when in this day in age, he was allowed to show his true self. 

Plus, contact lenses were itchy. 

Blowing out a huge sigh, Ryan stood up and pushed in his chair, stretching his arms above his head and taking in the dark environment of the quiet cubicles around him. He had had a lot of work he needed to get done today, which had caused him to stay a bit later to finish up. The sun had fallen beneath the horizon a long time ago, and while his shoulders sagged with tiredness, his brain stayed awake and alert. 

Even though he'd been doing it for decades, Ryan didn't think he'd ever get used to being awake during the day and asleep during the night. It went directly against his guttural instincts. 

Ryan grabbed his leather jacket from the rack on the way out of the office, his insides tingling uncomfortably, reminding him that he had skipped out on eating today as to get his work done quicker, which meant he had worked up a foul appetite. 

For a minute, Ryan debated taking the stairs or the elevator, but in a moment of laziness, pushed the down arrow button, lighting it up with a slightly off-colored yellow. He had taken the stairs this morning, anyways. 

A soft ding sounded, and the doors rolled open, and Ryan was hit with the heavenly scent of roses and vanilla. Standing in the elevator with a slightly annoyed expression on his face was a young, attractive man with toned skin, his hands shoved deep into the pockets of his bright purple, black framed glasses sitting atop his nose to match the black of his hair. 

Ryan hesitantly entered the elevator, surprised at the lack of expression on the guy's face (other than his mildly annoyed grimace). People usually had some sort of reaction to his tall and dark demeanor, broad shoulders and dark red eyes, whether it was fear, fascination, or disgust. 

This person either didn't care that Ryan was a vampire, or he really just wasn't that observant. 

"Might want to take the stairs," the guy said, stopping the doors with his checkered shoes before they could close and meeting his eyes for the first time. For a second, Ryan thought in a moment of prickling discomfort that the guy was kicking him out of the elevator, but then he quickly elaborated, sensing Ryan's uneasiness. "Jackass hit all the buttons. It's taking forever and a half to get down," he said quickly, his face blossoming red with embarrassment as he shifted his eyes away and begun waving his hand at the panel. Sure enough, more than half the buttons were lit up. 

"It's fine," Ryan responded slowly, and the purple clad man removed his foot, the doors finally closing shut. The elevator moved down a floor, and the doors opened once more to another empty floor. Like he predicted, the elevator was moving at an agonizing pace.

"Well, looks like we're going to be here awhile." He cleared his throat and held out his hand awkwardly to Ryan, straightening up. "I'm Ray." 

Completely bewildered by the guy's- well, apparently Ray's behavior, Ryan slipped his hand into Ray's and gave it a firm shake, curious to see how he reacted to Ryan's cold hands. To his befuddlement, Ray seemed completely unaffected, maintaining eye contact and waiting expectantly for Ryan to introduce himself. 

"I'm Ryan." 

"Nice to meet you, dude. And cool leather jacket." 

"Thanks. And nice to meet you too," Ryan laughed gently, shaking his head and smiling at the ground. It was rather refreshing to talk with someone who didn't treat him differently than anyone else. 

"What floor did you start from?" Ryan wondered aloud as the elevator stopped and started for the fourth time. 

"Second to the top," Ray grumbled. "Asshole janitor thinks it's funny to press all the buttons before I leave. I swear, he's had it out for me since I accidentally missed the trash can one time and spilled coffee everywhere." 

"Why don't you just take the stairs?" Ryan asked, and Ray's eyes got all big. 

"And what, exercise?? Are you crazy?" 

Ryan erupted into a series of chuckles, but Ray looked less than amused. The elevator beeped. The doors opened. They closed. The elevator moved down a floor. 

"What floor are you stopping on?" Ray asked as they slowly but surely reached the bottom. 

"Parking garage. B2," Ryan clarified. 

"I'm on B3." 

Finally, the elevator reached B2, and the doors opened with a ding. Ryan turned to Ray, opening his mouth to tell him goodbye when the elevator suddenly shuddered unhappily, a horrible squeaking noise erupting as it sank down a couple more feet before promptly stopping with a loud clang. 

"Holy shit," Ray squeaked, his hands clutching the rails around the elevator at the same time Ryan muttered, "that can't be good." 

The two stood frozen for a moment, not knowing exactly how to handle the situation. 

"Well, at least there's a gap for air," Ryan reasoned, pulling out his phone to call an emergency number. 

"The doors stayed open. Can't we just, go through? I could totally fit through that," Ray said, sizing up said gap, his soft brown eyes reflecting slight concern. "B2 is literally right there." 

"Not unless you want to risk halving yourself." 

"That shit only happens in the movies!" 

"Look, if you wanna chop yourself in two, be my guest," Ryan said with irritation, pocketing his phone. "I can't get any service down here." 

Ray pulled out his own phone, his eye twitching upon noticing the black screen. "Mine's dead." 

The next couple of minutes were spent with them attempting to signal someone by pushing the alarm button, which only resulted in making the elevator sound off an annoying shriek which made Ryan flinch every time Ray slapped the button. 

After about fifteen minutes of trying, Ray gave up and slid down the wall until he was sitting on the ground, his legs stretched out in front of him. 

"Great. This is going to be a long night. At least we have each other, right? Not that I'd ever wish this on you, or anyone else. Not even that damn janitor. Bastard's probably home by now. He always takes the stairs," Ray said wistfully, sinking further onto the ground. 

Ryan joined Ray on the floor, all out of options, trying to ignore the protest of his stomach, his guts clenching and yearning for sustenance. It really didn't help that Ray smelled absolutely fantastic. Ryan realized very quickly that if someone didn't find them soon, this situation potentially could become much more than just a long night. 

\---

They were only within the first couple of hours when Ryan knew he wouldn't last the night without acquiring blood. Specifically Ray's, for that matter. Ryan was painfully aware of his every heartbeat, and how the blood rushed through his many veins and arteries. 

Thankfully, Ray was also doing a great job of distracting him by talking about, well, everything. They talked about the usual things, like their boring jobs (which consisted of editing in-depth articles for Ryan and thousands of lines of coding for Ray), their home lives and pets, and their hobbies, which led to the discussion of entertainment, mainly video games. 

While they were initially disgusted with each other's preferences of gaming systems (Ray preferred consoles while Ryan was more of a PC guy) they were able to bond with their overall shared love for all things pixelated and controllable. 

They talked about their favorite colors and their aspirations, debated about sports and even the meaning of life- but not once did Ray have a question or comment about the obvious elephant in the room. Err, elevator. 

When their current conversation about the concept of time dwindled to a comfortable silence, Ryan finally decided to break the ice. 

"Why haven't you asked me anything about me being a vampire?" 

Ray's eyes flickered up from his hands to meet Ryan's in surprise before quickly looking away. 

Got him. 

"Didn't think it really mattered, you know?"

"How do you figure that?" Ryan scoffed, sitting up more to give Ray his full attention. 

Finally beginning to look a little uncomfortable, Ray squirmed a little. 

"I don't know, man. I know a lot of people like to stereotype vampires as evil blood-sucking creatures and all, but if you look back at all the shitty things us humans have done over the centuries..."

Ray waved his hand in the air when his words failed him, but Ryan continued staring at him, waiting for more. 

"If you generalized the human race, I'm pretty sure we look pretty evil too," Ray murmured. "Anyways. I like to think that not all vampires are bad, just like not all humans are bad. It's just the outliers that really fuck up the overall scale, and the media really likes to focus on said fuck ups." 

"That's very true," Ryan agreed, "But you're wrong when you say it doesn't matter." 

"'How do you figure that?'" Ray mimicked, a frown occupying his face as he tried to understand what Ryan was getting at. 

"You can't just blatantly ignore the fact that I'm a vampire. It's a part of who I am, and it's not something you can just disregard." 

Ray began to look a little disheartened, so Ryan quickly followed up his ridicule with a compliment. 

"But, if I'm going to be honest, I do appreciate the way you talk to me as if there is nothing wrong with me." 

"Nothing's wrong with you!" Ray protested, crossing his arms. "You're just... Well, you. I'll admit, you're right when you say that it matters that you're a vampire, but it's not important. Not to me, anyways," he declared. "For all I care, you're just a big dork who cares way too much about theater. Nothing wrong with that," Ray finished. 

Ryan hardly listened as Ray went on chatting about how he had actually met a vampire named Michael over Xbox and how they had quickly become friends, even good enough to swap numbers and occasionally FaceTime or Skype. 

He watched Ray's mouth while he talked, his pink tongue occasionally wetting his lips. When he swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbed. Ryan felt a trickle of guilt worm his way through his body as he became fixated on Ray's neck, imagining himself sinking his teeth into his throat, splicing an artery and painting the walls red. 

There was definitely something wrong with him. 

Horrified with himself, Ryan shook his head to try and dispel the image, and finished up his train of thought when Ray finally stopped talking. 

"What I'm trying to get at is, please treat me like your friend, and not something to be tiptoed around." 

Ray looked thoughtfully at the ceiling, twiddling his thumbs in circles. "Well, in that case. What's it like being dead? If that's not too blunt." 

Ryan lets out an exhausted but genuine laugh, wishing the warmth he was feeling on the inside could spread across his skin, like the warmth of Ray's hand when the first met. 

"Sucks," Ryan said, looking down with a small smile. 

"Really? That's all you have to offer?" 

"It's not much different from living, honestly. Just... duller, in most ways." 

"Riveting." 

He shrugged, unable to express much more thought as he closed his eyes, wishing the burning that had reached his throat and the impulse to pounce on Ray and take him for all he was worth would just fuck off. 

"How old are you?" 

"Old enough." 

"Old enough for what? The age of consent?" 

Ryan glared harshly at Ray, who held up his hands in surrender. "Hey, it was you who wanted me to get familiar with your vampiric side, or whatever." 

Eventually, after some thought, Ryan reluctantly gave him an answer. "I was thirty three when I was turned, but technically, I'm one hundred and twenty seven." 

Ray whistled, looking very impressed, but surprised Ryan by not pressuring him about any of the details of his long and complicated life, only pausing to make a few old man jokes before jumping right in to the next question. 

"Would you date a human?" 

Ryan stared at Ray blankly while his heart swirled with a mixture of compromising emotions. 

Over the years, it had been impossible not to fall in love more than a couple of times.  
And it hurt every god damn time when his loved ones aged and lived, while he was frozen in time. Inevitably, someone always had to leave the other because of how painful it became. 

But it never stopped Ryan from falling again and again. 

"Just, uh, asking for a friend." Ray said sheepishly, his face deliciously red and probably hot to the touch, his soft, shifty brown eyes blinking quickly behind his thick framed glasses. 

"It's complicated," Ryan mumbled, his heart fluttering as if it were still alive and beating as he averted his gaze away from Ray. 

"Like, FaceBook status complicated?" Ray asked impassively, a touch of humor in his tone. "That doesn't really answer my question." 

Ryan blew out a sigh. 

"Fine. I guess I wouldn't be opposed to it," he said slowly, as if testing out each word and wondering if they sounded alright. "But I'm not lying when I say it's complicated."

"I believe you," Ray said through a giant grin. "It probably wouldn't be easy taking a human out to a restaurant and then ordering straight up blood off the menu. 'Hello, what would you sirs like this fine evening?' 'Yeah, no, I'll just have a glass of your least favorite coworker,'" Ray snorted, laughing at his own joke. "Oh, that reminds me of something I wanted to ask. What does blood taste like to you? Is it any different than what blood tastes like to humans?" 

Ryan swallowed dryly. 

"It's uh... probably not a very good time to talk about that," Ryan finally spilled, thinking it was about time that Ray was let in on the potential danger of their predicament. 

Ray gave Ryan a confused look. "Why is that?" 

Ryan smiled sheepishly, revealing the sharp canines he couldn't quite control from retracting. 

"I kind of forgot to have lunch. Or breakfast." 

Even though they sat on opposite sides of the elevator, as far apart as they possibly could be, Ryan couldn't help but notice Ray slightly edge himself closer to the wall. 

"So uh. What does that mean for us?" 

"Well, if we get out of here in the next hour or so, we should be completely fine. I can try and make it until morning when people come into work and realize we're stuck, but I... highly doubt I'll make it. And the longer I wait, the more dangerous I could get." 

Ray had the decency to look not entirely horrified, but he couldn't mask the fear in his voice, or the way his heart rate had sky rocketed during Ryan's confession.

"Oh."

"I'm sorry Ray, but... if no one finds us soon, you'll kind of have to let me-" 

"I got it. I know." Ray cut Ryan off shortly. 

Ryan's heart twisted with empathy. He didn't blame Ray in the least for not being too happy about their situation. He felt horrible about forcing this on someone, especially someone he had just barely met.

"I promise I won't take too much. Just enough to last through the rest of the night. I promise," Ryan said softly in an attempt to sooth things over between them. 

Ray didn't look too convinced, drawing his legs to his chest and wrapping his arms around his knees. "Let's just hope it doesn't come to that."

"Yeah," Ryan agreed, his heart sinking at the distance between them. Even though they had only met a couple of hours ago, Ryan really liked Ray. He liked him enough to juggle the idea of going someplace nice with the Puerto Rican, like a fancy restaurant.

But knowing Ray, he would probably appreciate an ice rink, or an old school arcade better, or maybe an atmospheric bar (even though neither of them drank). 

Anywhere, honestly. Anywhere other than a cold, dirty, claustrophobic elevator. 

\---

"Ray, I don't think anyone's coming," Ryan told him gently, who was currently back at the alarm button and pressing it desperately. 

An hour had passed since their last conversation, and the situation had only managed to get duller as became increasingly obvious that Ryan would have to drink from Ray.

In spite of what Ryan said, Ray smashed the button for another good minute before plopping on the ground unhappily. "Alright, might as well get it over with." 

"It's actually not as bad as you think," Ryan said, his face twisted with a little bit of sadness and regret, gesturing for Ray to come closer. "People give blood all the time."

"Yeah, only to keep vampires from going hungry and attacking innocents on the streets," Ray deadpanned, not moving any closer to Ryan. 

"No, I mean personally. People can sign up to directly give blood to vampires at the blood banks. Straight from the tap," Ryan tried to joke, waving at Ray again, who was beginning to look a little sick to his stomach.

"Why would people do that? Do you do that?"

Ryan shook his head. If he still had blood circulating throughout his body, he was sure his cheeks would be red in embarrassment. 

"No. It's a little too... intimate for me to do that with complete strangers." 

"Well, good thing I'm not a stranger," Ray drawled sarcastically.

"Exactly. Now will you come over here already?" Ryan finally vocalized, and Ray did, scooting over with reluctance. 

"Sit with your back against the wall," Ryan commanded softly and Ray did as he was told, suppressing a shiver.

"Are you right or left handed?" 

"You're going to drink from my arm?" Ray asked, eyebrows lowering in confusion. 

"Would you rather me drink from your neck?"

Ryan tried not to get offended at how quickly and vigorously Ray shook his head.

"I'm right handed." 

Ryan settled himself on Ray's left side, sitting side by side with him, their sides barely brushing and the tip of Ray's checked shoe just resting on the top of Ryan's shins. 

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Ryan pressed, feeling awful about having to force this out of Ray. 

"What other choice do I have?" Ray shot back and Ryan cringed. 

"I'm really sorry about this," Ryan grimaced, feeling absolutely torn between wanting not to ruin their new friendship but also desperately wanting to sink his fangs into him. 

Ray rolled his neck, cracking it and shook his shoulders as if to loosen himself up, blowing out a sigh.

"Don't be. It's not your fault. Well, actually, it kind of is, for not eating breakfast and lunch, but whatever. YOLO, right?" Ray gave Ryan a large smile. "Just don't drain me dry, alright?" 

"I promise," Ryan agreed, and Ray rolled up his purple sleeve and finally offered his arm out to Ryan, wrist up.

Ryan caught Ray's arm in a gentle grip, easy enough for Ray to pull out of if need be. 

Being in this close of proximity with a human had been beginning to drive Ryan a little insane. And not just any human, but a human that Ryan found attractive, as well as charming and comedic. 

Not to mention Ray's obnoxiously sweet scent stuck in his nose, and his quick, borderline panicky heartbeat unable to escape Ryan's ears. And now, with Ray's flesh just under his hands, and his blood just below his skin, Ryan felt almost crazed with hunger. 

But, he knew how much trust Ray was showing him, so he vowed to himself to be as gentle as possible and to take it slow. He really, really hoped that after all of this, he and Ray could remain friends. 

Carefully, Ryan lowered his lips to Ray's arm, his fangs gliding softly across his skin as he located a good vein. 

Ryan squeezed Ray's arm once in warning before sinking his fangs into the soft part of his forearm. Ray jerked, but Ryan kept a tight grip as the blood hit his tongue in an overwhelming wave of flavor. Ryan groaned, barely restraining from taking a long drag from the wound, like a smoker would a cigarette. Instead, he let it bleed slowly for a moment before lapping up the blood in complete bliss. 

There was no doubt about it. Ray tasted even better than he smelled.

After a few rounds of letting it bleed and licking at the wound, Ryan couldn't help himself from taking a small pull, and distantly, Ryan heard Ray gasp. 

Returning back to the present, Ryan loosened his grip on Ray, only just realizing he had been too tight. He was about to release Ray entirely, but the man gestured with his hand to go on. 

"Keep going, s'fine. Just surprised me," Ray said meekly, adjusting himself so he wasn't sat so rigidly. 

With even more caution and care than before, Ryan took another pull from Ray, the delicious warm liquid running down his throat, and out of the corner of his eye, Ryan saw Ray bite his lip and sigh. 

After about two more tugs, Ryan pulled away from Ray's arm, putting one of his large hands against the two holes and applying pressure. 

A few awkward beats passed while blood seeped through Ryan's fingers, the two staring down at Ray's leaky arm, neither of them quite sure how to come back down from such an intense situation. 

"Think you could take over for me?" Ryan asked, and Ray nodded wordlessly, looking a little dazed. Ray took his place, slapping his hand over the oozing wound while Ryan shucked off his leather jacket and ripped a strip off the bottom of his soft green t-shirt, much to Ray's distress.

"It's the least I can do, after everything," Ryan growled, swatting Ray's hand away so he could tie the fabric around his forearm for a makeshift bandage.

"Well you didn't have to go and ruin your shirt for me," Ray grumbled while Ryan fussed with his forearm.

Finally satisfied, Ryan sat back on his haunches. Then, he looked down at his blood-coated fingers with furrowed eyebrows, unsure what to do with them. Ray stared at Ryan, and Ryan looked up at him abashedly. 

Ray's face morphed into a strange visage for a moment, but he quickly shrugged it off. "It would be kind of pointless for any of it to go to waste." 

Ryan didn't hesitate to dip his head self-consciously, making fast work of his fingers, running his tongue along his digits to lap up every last drop, uncomfortably aware of Ray's wide eyed stare.

When Ryan finished, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, frowning at the small smear of blood and saliva mixture.

"Fuck, Ryan. That was kind of hot," Ray breathed, and Ryan looked up, startled by the human, who looked absolutely mortified about his voiced thoughts. 

"I mean. YOU'RE hot, not the whole blood sucking thing. Actually, the blood sucking wasn't half bad. Not that it was like, good or anything but. I'd totally let you bite me again." 

Ray looked like he was ready to throw himself off the closest building, or nearby cliff, his face bright red. Instead, he face palmed with his clean hand, his bloodied right hand still held in the air as to avoid staining his clothes. 

"Want me to take care of that?" Ryan offered with a sly smile and darkish, playful red eyes, gesturing to Ray's hand. 

"What?" Ray lifted up the hand that was currently covering his face, looking shocked, maybe even a little interested. 

Ryan laughed and dismissed him with a wave of his hand. "Just kidding. Just wipe your hand on your jeans; I'll text you instructions on how to get blood out of your clothing later, when we get out of this mess." 

"Tease," Ray threw at him with a scowl, but smiled nonetheless, seeming to perk up at the idea of getting Ryan's number as he wiped his hand along the side of his pants, leaving horrible streaks of reddish brown. 

Then, finally seeming to feel the affects of substantial blood loss, Ray yawned, looking more and more drowsy as the minutes ticked by. 

"M'tired," Ray complained, still slumped against the wall as Ryan settled back next to him, sitting even closer than before. 

"Yeah, sorry about that. I tried not to take too much, but-" 'you taste too good,' Ryan wanted to say, but didn't. 

Ray didn't question him, barely resting his head on the pad of Ryan's shoulder, closing his eyes. 

"I'd give it a seven out of ten. Would get bitten again," Ray said through another yawn. 

Ryan chuckled gently, trying to keep his body from shaking with laughter. After he had calmed down, Ryan asked Ray something that had been bothering him for a bit. 

"Hey, Ray." 

"Hmm." 

"You really didn't seem too happy about being dinner not too long ago. What made you change your mind?" 

"First of all, fuck you for calling me dinner. I'm much more than a quick and sloppy meal. Second..." 

Ray trailed off, as if unsure himself why. 

"It didn't seem very appealing to become your living juice box. No offense." 

"None taken," Ryan replied rather dryly. 

"I expected it to hurt a little more. I mean sure, it was pretty freaking unpleasant and weird, but uh... I think I kind of liked it." 

"Masochist," Ryan fake coughed, and Ray drew away from Ryan's shoulder, flustered. 

"Shut up! I am not!" 

"Fine. Would you rather be called a necrophiliac?" 

Ray punched Ryan's shoulder, but not hard enough to hurt, this time leaning more heavily on Ryan's shoulder. 

"You're flirting with death," Ryan reminded him, but the human didn't seem to care.

\---

And that was how the pair was found, around proximally 4:54 in the morning as the first early bird rolled into work, frowning when the elevator didn't work after pushing the button more than once; A man with crooked glasses splayed across the lap of an older individual with fluffy blonde hair on the floor of a broken elevator, a black and blue leather jacket draped over former like a cozy blanket. 

Imagine the look of surprise on the technician's face as they peered through the gap of the elevator on garage floor B2 in the first hours of the morning to meet two pairs of tired but hopeful looking eyes. 

One blackish brown, one darkish red.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you guys want a second chapter added to this one. It would expand a little on the universe this takes place in and include more Ray/Ryan relationship stuff c:


End file.
